Blood Engagement
by DarkTsuraHime72
Summary: As chaos descends, the play begins. The Twilight Clown, the Moon and the Ruler of the Dark Forests, the Sun, will meet. What shouldn't meet will meet. The Moon and Sun will meet at the center of the stage. The Walker and the Lee clans decided to engaged their children to save their world. "Blood Engagement... the thing that will save us all." -Alice Freya Walker   ALLENA LAVIxOC
1. Chapter 1: Engagement!

Hi there! Here's another fanfic for y'all!

I hope you'll like this one

I don't own -Man...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Engagement?<p>

_War. We're at war. Against the powerful Noah clan. _

_What can we do?_

_We have to unite the two clans. The legend must be done. _

_The Walker and Lee clans, the Moon and the Sun must unite..._

* * *

><p><strong>-Walker clan-<strong>

_It's peaceful in the Walker's castle until…_

"GET BACK HERE, LAVI~!" someone shouted inside the castle grounds. "COME BACK, LAVI~!" It was a snowy-haired boy, the Prince of the Walker vampire clan, Allen Walker.

He was chasing a redhead boy with an eyepatch on his right eye. "Chill, Allen!" he grinned as he ran away from his fuming best friend. "As your royal adviser and best friend, I advise you to relax a little bit." Lavi said, dodging Allen's attempts to catch him. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!" Allen shouted, dark aura began to appear from him. Lavi gulped as he ran faster. Allen's going to black mode!

Just then, Lavi saw the long-haired Japanese walking across the castle grounds. "Yuu~u!" Lavi ran faster, arms spread widely; ready to hug the young samurai. "YUU~U!" Just when he was about to hug him, Kanda pointed his sword, Mugen, at the rabbit's throat. "Call me that one more time, and I'll send to hell!" Kanda gave Lavi death glares. Lavi gulped and back away but was kicked on the head by a fuming Allen.

"Finally caught you!" Allen said while panting. He then noticed the young samurai in front of him. "Oh. Its you, BaKanda." Allen glared at Kanda.

Kanda gave an equal glare. "Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" Allen flamed up.

Lavi, who was still on the ground, stood up and tried to calm Allen down.

"Now, now, Allen. Calm down."

But Allen didn't listen. "It's Allen, BaKanda. Or is it because your brain is so slow that you can't say my name right." Allen said.

Kanda twitched. "Well, whose the old-looking man moyashi here?" he said. Now both of them are flaming up.

Lavi sighed. _'Not again...'_

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and smoke came out. Kanda came out, holding Mugen in a fighting stance while Allen had a white cowl around him with a broad sword on his right hand. It's Crowned Clown, the Prince's anti-akuma weapon.

Lavi facepalmed. _'The king will be furious again...'_ he walked towards the two and pulled Allen away from Kanda. "Yuu, Allen, please stop it…" Allen struggled from Lavi's grip.

"The king will be furious again if you destroyed the castle grounds." Lavi whispered in Allen's ear. Allen stopped struggling and Crowned Clown disappeared.

"Fine." Allen grumbled. He gave Kanda a glare before walking back into the castle pulling Lavi with him.

"Tch." Kanda said as he sheathed Mugen and walked towards the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Allen-sama!" Lou Fa, one of the Walkers' servants, called Allen.<p>

Allen turned around. "What is it, Lou Fa?"

"His Majesty is calling for you." Lou Fa looked worried. Allen is also worried. He didn't do anything wrong this time. So why is his father calling for him? Allen nodded and followed Lou Fa to the King's study. Lavi followed behind him. Allen took a deep breath before knocking on the King's door.

"Allen? Come in." a voice from inside said.

Allen turned to Lou Fa and told her that she can leave. Lou Fa nodded and left. Allen, then looked at Lavi, who nodded encouragingly. Allen smiled and nodded as he opened the door.

When he opened the door, Allen saw his father, Mana Walker, sitting on a red couch with Neah, his brother on his right, and General Cross Marian, Allen's (perverted) master on his left.

"You called for me?" Allen asked.

The King nodded and gestured Allen and Lavi to take a seat. Allen and Lavi did as they were told and looked directly at the king.

"Why did you called for me?"

"You're getting engaged, baka-deshi!" Cross said, smoking his cigarette.

"WHAT?" The two teens shouted.

"You're kidding, right?" Lavi said.

"Are you serious?" Allen said in disbelief.

Neah sighed. "Its true, Allen. You'll be engaged to the princess of the Lee clan."

"The other pureblood clan?" Allen said, eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

This time, Mana sighed. "Our clans must unite in order to defeat the Noah clan."

"But-"

"You have to do this Allen. You don't have to worry." Neah said. "I heard Princess Lee is very nice nad has a very unique anti-akuma weapon, just like yours."

"But-"

"No buts, Allen Walker!" Mana said.

"And I also heard that the princess is HOT!" Cross said. "You're lucky to be engaged with that kind of woman."

"Really?" Lavi said. "You're so lucky, Allen!"

"T-thanks, Lavi…." Allen said.

"Now that's settled, the Lee clan will be coming here next week so, you better bahave, Allen, and NO FIGHTS WITH KANDA WHATSOEVER!"

"Ye-yes, uncle….."

* * *

><p><strong>-Lee clan-<strong>

_We can hear the usual screams of the King of the Lee clan..._

"NOOO~! NOT MY LENALEE~!" Komui Lee, the clan's king shouted.

"Komui, we've already talked about this!" Reever, the king's assistant, said.

"But-" Komui said, tears still falling down from his face.

"Its alright with me, Nii-san." A dark-green, short-haired girl near the King's desk said. She wears a very short skirt with blood red bracelets around her ankles.

"But Lenalee-"

"If it is to save our clan against the Noahs, I'll do it!" Lenalee said, with determination.

"There you have it, Komui! Lenalee already agreed." Reever said.

"Don't worry, Lenalee." Miranda, a brunette that is Lenalee's adviser/guardian, said. "I heard that Walker-sama is handsome and is a gentleman."

"He also has a very unique anti-akuma weapon." Krory said. "I think it is named Crowned Clown?"

Reever nodded. "It is named Crowned Clown."

Lenalee smiled. "He seems to be a good man." She then turned to Reever. "When are we going there?"

"We'll be there by next week."

"NOOO~!" Komui shouted again. "You'll never go there and be engaged with that Walker kid!"

Lenalee was getting annoyed. 'Nii-san! Please stop!"

Komui stopped whining and looked at his –now annoyed- sister.

"Lenalee…." Miranda said.

"Nii-san, I'm on the right age." Lenalee said. "And…."

"And?"

"I just wanted to meet Walker-sama. I have this weird feeling that I have to meet him. Please, Nii-san." Lenalee looked at his brother.

Komui sighed. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Very well then, we leave tomorrow."

Lenalee smiled. "Thank you, Nii-san!" She ran up and hugged her brother. Komui smiled and hugged her back. "Anything for my sweet Lenalee…"

'_I really wanted to meet you, Walker-sama." _Lenalee thought.

* * *

><p>Please review this story! I would really appreciate it... Please tell me if there is any wrong grammar or spelling in my stories.<p>

Hope you liked this story!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_**Hi, minna-san~! **_

_**I hope you'll like this 2nd chapter! **_

___**Sorry for the late update! *bows***_

_Lenalee: Its okay, Tsura-chan..._

_Lavi: No, its not!_

_Allen: Lenalee is right. Its not Tsura's fault that she's busy with school..._

_Lenalee: Thank you, Allen-kun! Anyways, Tsura-chan does not own anything._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting<strong>_

"Allen! Yo, Allen, wake up!" Lavi shouted as he knocked on Allen's door. Lavi heard a groaning sound. He sighed and knocked again. "Allen! Come on! The Lee clan will be arriving anytime today. You still have to get ready!"

_**SILENCE…**_

"Allen, I'm coming in." Lavi said and opened the door. As he walked inside, he saw the snowy-haired teen sleeping soundly on a snow-white bed. (You might be wondering why Allen is sleeping like humans do though he's a pureblood vampire. Its because Allen's vampire self still hasn't awaken yet. This is also same with Lenalee). Lavi sighed again and walked towards Allen's bed. "Oi~Allen, wake up!" he shoved the sleeping prince back and forth. Allen just groaned and turned his back to Lavi. Lavi had enough "OI~ MOYASHI~!" he shouted near Allen's ear.

Allen's eyes suddenly opened. "ITS ALLEN, BAKA USAGI~!" he shouted as he stood up on top of his bed.

Lavi grinned. "Glad you're awake. You have to get ready!"

"Why?" Allen asked while rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"The Lee clan will be coming today! Don't you remember?"

Allen blinked twice. Lavi's right. The Lee clan will be arriving today. Allen immediately stood up and ran towards his closet.

"Uncle's gonna kill me!... Come on, Lavi! Help me choose the proper clothes!" Allen said frantically as he kept on trying on and throwing his clothes around.

Lavi sweatdropped. _'You're scared of your uncle?'_

**-Meanwhile, on a carriage just outside Walker territory…-**

"Nii-san, don't be so tense." Lenalee said.

"Lenalee is right, Komui-san." Miranda said. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

"I sure hope you're right, Miranda." Komui said.

**-After half an hour-**

Lenalee looked out of the carriage window. Not far enough, she saw a white castle with black linings.

"Wow! Miranda, Nii-san, look!" she pointed at the castle.

Miranda and Komui looked out the window."It looks just like our castle, except us have the opposite color." Komui said. Just then, the carriage stopped. " It seems that we are here." Komui said as he got off the carriage. When he got off, he was welcomed by no other than the king of the Walker clan, Mana Walker.

"Komui! It's nice to see you again, old friend!" Mana said as he gave Komui a hug.

"Pleasure to see you too, Mana." Komui said.

As the old friends broke their hug, a dark-haired man walk towards Komui, with two teens behind him, a snowy-haired and red-haired. "It's nice to finally meet you, Komui-san. I'm Neah Walker, His Majesty's younger brother."

"Nice to meet you, Neah."

"Now, let me introduce to you my son, Allen, prince of the Walker clan." Mana said.

The snowy-haired teen walked forward and bowed in front of Komui. "I'm pleased to meet you, Komui-san. I'm Allen Walker, owner of Crowned Clown."

Komui's eyes widened. The rumours from the Lee clan's territory were true. The prince DOES own the legendary parasitic weapon, Crowned Clown.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Allen." Komui slightly bowed. "Let me introduce to you to my beloved, my very sweet and kind, Lenalee." Komui turned to Allen. "She will be your fiancee." His tone of voice changed.

Allen noticed the change in Komui's voice but ignored it when he saw a girl with short green hair and violet eyes came out of the carriage with a brunette woman behind her. She also wears the shortes skirt Allen had ever seen with the Lee clan's seal around her neck, with black knee-high boots that matches her clothes. Allen also noticed the blood red bracelets around her ankles. The girl smiled and walked towards them, stopping beside her brother.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, princess of the Lee clan and owner of Dark Boots." She bowed.

"STRIKE~! WOW SHE'S HOT, ALLEN!" Lavi shouted as he shook Allen. Everyone turned to Lavi and Bookman gave him a kick in the head. "Pay respect to Lenalee-sama, you idiot!"

"Ow!" Lavi rubbed his head. He turned to Lenalee and bowed. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I'm Lavi, Allen's royal adviser and best friend."

"It's okay, Lavi. And it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ummm….Lenalee-sama?" Lenalee turned around and saw Allen. Allen bowed and kissed Lenalee's hand. "I'm Allen Walker. A pleasure of finally meeting my soon-to-be bride."

Lenalee slightly blushed. "The pleasure's mine, Walker-sama."

Allen smiled. "Please, just call me Allen."

"Then, you can just call me Lenalee, Allen-kun."

"Well, it seems that they make a good couple. Don't you think brother?" Neah said.

Mana nodded. "it seems as if they're destined to be together."

Allen and Lenalee blushed and looked away from each other. The others just laughed (except Komui). Only one thing entered their minds: _'A perfect couple…..'_

* * *

><p><em>Tsura: Yey! I'm glad I've finished it~!<em>

_Allen and Lenalee: *blushes*_

_Lavi: *grins mischievously* Allen and Lenalee sitting on a tree. K-I-S- MFFFH! *Tsura covers Lavi's mouth*_

_Tsura: Anyways, I hope you like it! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Black & White Sun & Moon

_Hi minna-san~!_

_Sorry for the late update! I have to maintain my grades or else I have to transfer schools (and I really don't want that! I don't want to leave my friends!)_

_Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Black &amp; White; Sun &amp; Moon<p>

"Lenalee." Mana said as they've reached ballroom.

Lenalee stopped and turned around to looked at the oldest Walker. "Yes, you're Majesty?"

Mana chuckled. "You don't need tobe soformal with me, Lenalee. You can call me _'father'_ if you want."

"Y-yes, father…" Lenalee said, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Mana smiled at the blushing *–now human- vampire princess. "As I was saying, I would like to invite you and your brother to have dinnerwith us in Allen's Rose garden, that is, if Allen allowed us to enter."

Everyone turned their attention to the snowy-haired prince.

"Umm…Sure." Allen said. "Of course you're allowed in my garden."

"Well then, we'll see you later kiddos." Neah said. "Nii-san, Komui and I have some matters to discuss." He smiled as he guided the two kings to the study.

"Well, since Lenalee and Miranda-san are new in the castle, let's show them around, Allen!" Lavi suggested.

Allen smiled. "Good idea, Lavi." He turned to Lenalee, bowed and offered his hand. "May I show you around, Lenalee?"

Lenalee slightly blushed as she smiled and took Allen's hand. "You may, Allen-kun."

Lavi grinned as he looked at the couple. "Looks like things are getting better between you two!" He leaned forward and winked. "I can see a development!"

Allen and Lenalee blushed madly as Lavi laughed.

"Come on now." Lavi turned to Miranda. "I'll show first your room, Miranda-san. You looked quite exhausted."

Miranda bowed. "Thank you, Lavi-san!"

* * *

><p>The group went to the west side of the castle and climbs the stairs. Lavi guided them to where Miranda's room was.<p>

"Here you go, Miranda-san!" Lavi said as he opened the door for Miranda.

"You stay here and rest, Miranda-san!" Lenalee said.

"Yes, Lenalee-sama!" Miranda said.

"Well, I'll send someone to get some blood." Allen said.

"Thank you, Allen-sama!"

Allen smiled and turned to Lenalee. "Shall we go now, Lenalee?"

Lenalee nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Allen and Lavi showed Lenalee around. The rooms, the halls, even the paintings. Lenalee also met some of Allen's servants, such as Lou Fa (with a slight jealousy on Lou Fa's part).<p>

As they walked down the halls, Lavi unexpectedly bumped into Kanda, who has a very sour look on his face.

"Oh, Yuu-chan!" Lavi said, with arms spread widely.

"Don't call me that." The samurai growled.

"K-kanda…" Lenalee muttered. All three boys looked at her, with utter confusion from Allen and Lavi, and a stoic look from Kanda.

"So you really are here…" Kanda said in a monotone. "And engaged to the moyashi too."

Allen froze on the spot as Kanda mumbled: "To think Komui would allow this…"

"Moyashi?" Lenalee asked.

"That's what Yuu calls Allen!" Lavi said, with a grin. He turned to Allen and went close to his ear. "Moyashi-chan~!"

Upon hearing it, Allen went mad as hell. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He started chasing Lavi.

Lenalee giggled at their antics.

"Oh. By the way…" Allen stopped chasing the redhead bunny and turned to Kanda. "Why are you here?"

He nodded towards Lenalee. "Her room is ready." Kanda said and walked away, towards the training grounds.

"Well, since Yuu said it's ready, then we should go!" Lavi said, with his arms at the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the west side, they walked straight until they reached a dark hall. Unlike the other halls they've passed, the walls on the right side were black while on the left side were white walls. The ceiling has a large white sun and a black cresent moon beside it, as if hugging the sun. As they've reached the end of the hall, Lenalee noticed that there's only one door on each side of the hall. The right door was color white with an engraved black cresent moon. The left door was the opposite, having a black color with a white sun in the middle.<p>

Lavi walked towards the black door and opened it. "Here's your room, Lenalee."

Lenalee nodded and walked in. Everything was black and white. The only thing that is not white or black was Allen's red roses.

"If you need anything Lenalee, just call me anytime." Allen said. "After all, my room is just in front of yours."

"Thanks, Allen-kun!" Lenalee smiled. "But…"

"But?"

"What's with these symbols and colors? Other parts of the castle doesn't have these." Lenalee said.

"Well. This hall is especially made for the Walker and Lee clan's _Chosen Ones_."

"Chosen Ones?" Allen and Lenalee asked.

"You know! _Blood Engagement_." Lavi said.

"Blood- what?" Allen asked.

"OOPPSS!" Lavi shouted and covered his mouth. _'I shouldn't have said that!'_

"Lavi? Tell me!"

Lavi shook his head while covering his mouth.

"I guess we should know it ourselves, Allen-kun." Lenalee said.

Suddenly, a black diamond-shaped golem flew between Lavi and Lenalee.

"Allen…" It was Neah. "Lenalee… Its almost time so, you better get ready…"

"We understand."

"Well, see you later!" Lavi said as he dashed off.

"I'll see you later too, Lenalee." Allen smiled as he went inside his room. Lenalee turned towards her room, stared at white sun for a second, before going in to get ready.

'_Black and white… Sun and Moon… Lee and Walker…'_

* * *

><p><em>* Well, Lenalee and Allen are kinda human right now since their vampire self hasn't awakened yet. They eat and sleep like humans do. They only have half of a soul of a human since they're purebloods who're still unawake.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Tsura, Allen, Lenalee & Lavi: Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Announcements

**_Hello! I'm back with another chapter!_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_And I don't own -Man!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Announcements<p>

Lenalee looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled as she twirled. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with short white shorts underneath. The shorts are seen in the front part while the skirt trailed down at the back. She was wearing matching white diamond accessories and knee-high, high-heeled, black boots.

"Well, I guess this will be okay…" Lenalee said to herself as someone knocked at her door.

"L-lenalee-san?" It was Miranda.

"A-ano… we should go now, since its getting late."

Lenalee walked towards the door and opened it. "I'm ready! Let's go, Miranda-san!"

* * *

><p>Allen took another deep breath as he fixed his tie for the hundredth time.<p>

"Come on, Allen." Lavi said from his seat. "Chillax! Follow Yu's example and sit calmly."

A vein popped out of Kanda's frehead but calmly ignored the redhead bunny. Allen didn't listen to his adviser and kept pacing back and forth.

"But-"

He was cut off when Mana, Neah & Komui arrived at the garden. Lavi and Kanda quickly stood up and bowed at the royals.

"Well, looks like Lenalee isn't here yet." Mana said.

"I'm here, everyone!"

Everyone turned to the gate, to see the emerald green-haired princess smiled at them, her very small fangs showing. Allen's mouth was open as Lenalee, with Miranda following behind, walked towards him.

"You looked handsome tonight, Allen-kun!"

Allen blinked and closed his mouth as he smiled at his fiancee.

"STRIKE!"

Neah facepalmed while Allen sighed. They know its gonna happen sooner or later. Kanda kicked Lavi's leg under the table to make him snapped out of it.

"OUCH!" Lavi shouted as he jumped. "That hurts, YUU!"

Mana cleared his throat. "Well, since everyone is here, let's start dinner."

As everyone sat down, servants started serving them their 'meal', well, cooked meal for Allen and Lenalee. The others were served with fresh blood and meat

* * *

><p>While eating, Allen suddenly thought of asking Lenalee what's her relationship with his royal knight, Kanda.<p>

"Lenalee, can I ask you something?" Allen asked.

Lenalee wiped her mouth and turned to Allen. "Sure. What is it?"

"Umm…. Why do you know Kanda?" Allen asked slowly. "I didn't mean to be rude. I was just curious…"

"Eehhh…." Lavi grinned. "Is _Allen-kun _getting jealous?"

"A-am not!" Allen said as blood rose to his cheeks.

"Pssh….. whatever!" Lavi said as he munched on his carrot-shaped meat.

"Well, Kanda was once in our clan. He was my childhood friend." Lenalee said.

Allen looked at Kanda curiously.

"Che." Kanda said and looked away from the prince.

* * *

><p>After everyone was done eating, Mana cleared his throat again. "Well, I have an announcement to make."<p>

"What is it, father?" Allen asked.

"Well, since you two-" Mana gestured at Allen and Lenalee. "Already met, we decidd toofficially announce your engagement to everyone in the supernatural realm in your engagement party two months from now."

"On my birthday?" Allen said in disbelief.

Mana smiled and nodded.

"It'll be fun!" Neah said. "Right, Komui?"

Komui suddenly smiled and gave out a manical laugh. "Yes….. Walker will have so much fun…."

Everyone sweatdropped at Komui.

"N-nii-san….."

"Oh. Kanda-kun." Mana looked at the young samurai. "Since it's a big occasion, we need all the security we can get."

"Some of the Genarals have just arrived so we'll talk about it tomorrow. " Neah said.

Upon hearing the word _General_, Allen and Kanda lost color and froze. Seeing it, everyone laughed.

"Even Yuu is scared of a General!" Lavi said as he rolled on the floor.

"You're the one to talk!" Kanda said. "That annoying princess is coming also, idiot!"

Lavi stopped laughing and went white as a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter...<em>**

**_Please Review! Please! I'm begging you!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Headachecausing Generals!

**_I'm back with a new chapter! this one's a long one, so I hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Headache-causing Generals<p>

Allen sighed as he closed the door behind him. It was the day that they would have a meeting with the Generals, for them to report about their respective missions about keeping the Noahs out of their borders, and of course, discuss about his upcoming birthday/engagement party. Not only did he hate those kinds of meetings, he also hated seeing some people that will be in that meeting.

"It's going to be a long day." Allen mumbled to himself as he sighed again.

"Good morning, Allen-kun!" someone said.

Allen turned around to see his fiancee smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Good morning, Lenalee!"

"_At least Lenalee will be there… that will make things less stressful and hateful…"_ Allen thought as he offered his hand to Lenalee.

"Shall we go eat together?"

Lenalee accepted his offered and they ate their breakfast together. After that, the two decided to take a morning stroll in Allen's garden. For some reason, the two haven't seen Lavi or Kanda all morning, that is, until they saw the two at the the gazeebo in the middle of the garden. Kanda was trying to pull Lavi out of the pillar he had glued himself into.

"NOOO~! I DON'T WANT TOO~!" Lavi shouted as he tightened his grip around the pillar.

"Baka Usagi! The king will be mad if he finds out we're not there!"

"NOOO~!"

Kanda had enough. He lets go of Lavi and was ready to unsheath Mugen. "Why you, Baka Usagi! I'll just have to cut those arms of yours if I have to…" he said darkly.

"EPPPP~!" Lavi screamed.

"Kanda, stop it!" Lenalee said as she ran to stop Kanda from completely unsheathing Mugen.

"What's up with you two early in the morning?" Allen asked.

"Che." Kanda said as he lets go of his sword. "Your stupid adviser doesn't want to go to that stupid meeting."

"Lavi, will you let go of that pillar. After all, you don't have much of a choice." Allen reasoned out. Lavi sighed as he lets go of the pillar and stood up.

"We should get going now. The meeting will start soon." Lenalee said.

The men nodded and Allen, being a gentleman, offered his hand again to Lenalee. Of course, Lenalee accepted it with a bright smile on her face.

"My, you two seem attached to each other." Lavi said as he felt a mischievous grin forming on his face. "You lovebirds are soooo sweet! I'm soooo jealous~!"

"Leave us alone, Lavi!" Allen glared at the redhead.

"Sure. Whatever you like." Lavi said as he pulled Kanda with him and walked in front of the _couple_. He gave out a mischievous smirked to Allen before pulling Kanda with him farther from the _lovebirds_.

As the group was getting closer to the Grand Hall, Allen noticed something wrong with the two vampires in front of them. Their walking was slow and rigid and their footsteps were heavy. Kanda's expression was still the same, his frown plastered on his face. On the other hand, Lavi was shaking, terribly. It was so obvious in his expression and face that he was scared. Allen held back his laughter.

"_They're so funny. They're so scared; they're trembling in fear… I myself am scared also… because of that stupid, retarded womanizer who calls himself a General… if he ever tries to hit on Lenalee, I swear I'll tear him to pieces!"_

A dark expression appeared on Allen's face as dark aura began to surround him. Lenalee noticed it and was a bit scared of the expression her fiance has on his face.

"A-allen-kun? Are you alright?"

Allen reverted back to his old self as he hears Lenalee's voice. He looked at her and saw the worried expression on her face. He smiled brightly at her as he held on her hand.

"Don't worry. I'm fine!" he assured her as they entered the Grand Hall.

* * *

><p>As they entered, they were welcomed by a man with glasses and thick, curly hair.<p>

"It's nice to see you again, Yuu-kun!" the man smiled as he walked towards Kanda to hug him.

A vein popped out of Kanda's forehead as he shouted at the man. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND GET AWAY FROM ME!" he said as he evaded the man's hug and walked away.

The man sighed as he turned to Allen and gave him a warm smile. "It's nice to see you, Allen-sama."

Allen smiled back. "You too, General Tiedoll. You have to excuse Kanda's rudeness. You know he's always like that."

"It's okay, Allen-sama."

"Oi, baka deshi!" Someone shouted from the round table.

A vein popped out of Allen as he glared at the smirking red-haired man across the Hall. "Don't call me that!"

"Heh." Cross Marian smirked even more as he looked at Lenalee and wolf-whistled. "Your fiancee is hot, boy. Not for someone as wimpy as you."

Before Allen can retort, Komui stood up from his seat and shouted. "GET LENALEE OFF YOUR DIRTY MIND, CROSS MARIAN! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TOUCH LENALEE WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS! LENALEE'S OFF LIMITS, YA HEAR, CROSS MARIAN! I SWEAR I'LL -" Komui was cut off when Neah covered his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah Komui. We get it." Neah said as he tied Komui to a chair while his mouth was stuffed with papers. "No one's gonna touch Lenalee. She's Allen's fiancee, you know that. Allen will protect her from perverts like Cross, so don't worry."

"I'm not a pervert, Neah and you know it." Cross glared at the grinning Walker beside him.

"Well, enough with that." Mana said. "Everybody take your seats and let's start the meeting."

Everyone did as they were told. Kanda sat between Tiedoll (much to his dismay) and Klaud Nine. Lavi was seated across Allen and Lenalee and was seated beside his mentor, Bookman. Allen was sitted at the right side of Mana with Lenalee beside him. Beside Lenalee was an empty seat. When Mana saw the empty seat, he sighed. _Late as usual…_

"Looks like someone is still missing…" Cross smirked as he saw the Bookman Jr.'s face paled.

On cue, the huge doors opened wide as a gust of wind flew inside the hall. A sillouhette of a woman running can be seen. As her footsteps became louder, Lavi seemed to loose even more color as he was as white as snow.

Then, they saw her. A woman with long flowing hair that is a mix of white and black (the top of her head is black while the rest were white, like Allen) with dark black orbs. She wore a white short-sleeved blouse that is open up to its third button, showing much of her chest, with a black corset on it, showing her curves and a bell-shaped lace-covered black skirt that reaches up to her mid-thigh. She also wore a black choker, guantlets and knee-high, high-heeled black boots. Overall, she looks hot.

"Here comes another hot lady!" Cross whistled.

"Sorry I'm late!" she shouted as she entered the Hall and the doors closed automatically. She smiled brightly as she spotted a certain redhead in front of her.

"Lavi~!" she glomped the redhead who looks like he's dead (but isn't). "Lavi~! I miss you so much!" she sat on Lavi's lap and hugged him more tightly.

"Lucky fellow…" Cross grumbled under his breath.

"Alice, I suggest you take your seat now so we can start the meeting." Neah said.

"I am already in my seat." Alice said, smiling. She then turned her gaze at the empty chair beside Lenalee. She smirked as her eyes glowed red and the chair was already in cinders. "This is my seat, right, Lavi?" she looked at the redhead.

Lavi was about to say 'no', but the woman gave him a threatening look. He gulped and nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Yey! That means Lavi's mine too!" Alice shouted with glee as she glomped the poor rabbit again.

"NOOO~!" Lavi shouted. He looked at the woman on his lap. "I don't belong to anyone. If I do belong to someone, it's not you. It's Allen since he's the one I'm serving." Lavi looked at Allen and gave him a _'save-me'_ look.

Alice looked the prince with a look that tells him that she's not happy about what Lavi had said. Allen gulped as he knew that a not happy Alice is a deadly Alice. Allen gave his royal adviser an _'I'm-sorry'_ look before looking at Alice, who was currently giving him a glare. "Alice, it's okay. You can have Lavi if you want to."

"YEY~!" "WHAT~?"

Lavi looked like he's gonna faint as Alice hugged her favorite red-haired rabbit.

Mana cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is here, we better start the meeting before other distractions come up."

* * *

><p>After three hours of shouting, arguing and total destruction (which was caused by Allen, Kanda, Cross, Komui, and Alice), the meeting was done. Everyone went out and went to go on with the things they need to do. Allen was escorting Lenalee to the piano room as she wanted to hear Allen play the piano as she heard the others said that Allen plays the piano well. They were walking the halls when someone called Allen.<p>

"Oi, baka moyashi!"

Allen's head jerked up in annoyance as he turned around only to see a very tired-looking Lavi, with Alice clinging on his arm. Alice lets go of Lavi's arm as she walked towards the couple. She smirked before giving Allen a whack on the head. The impact was so strong that Allen made a small crater on the floor with his face (even though he's an unawaken vampire, he still has some superhuman characteristics).

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee bent down, worried about her fiance. "Are you alright?"

Allen grunted before removing his face from the floor and glared at Alice. "What did you do that for?"

"Is that the greeting you're gonna give to your sister that you haven't seen for a year?"

"Sister?" Lenalee stood up and looked at Alice curiously.

Allen stood up and dusted himself. "You're the one who greeted your brother's adviser first instead of your own brother, gave your brother a deadly glare because he _'owns'_ your beloved Lavi and whacked him in the head so hard, it could cause him a headache!" he shouted.

Alice rolled her eyes and ignored Allen's rants about her being an _'uncaring and selfish older sister'_ and walked towards Lenalee and grinned. "I'm Alice Freya Walker, the elemental queen" she bowed down before Lenalee. "It's good to finally meet you, Lenalee, ruler of the dark forests that gives out the light of everyone."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I really hope you like it!<em>**

**_And there will be more appearances for Miranda on the next chapter, I promise!_**

**_Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6: The King and his Queen

_Hi~! I'm back with another chapter!_

_Hope you'll like this one~!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The King and his Queen<p>

"Huh?" Lenalee said.

"The ruler of what?" Allen asked.

Lavi's expression changes to panic as Alice looked at the couple in disbelief.

"What? You mean you don't know?"

The couple bent their heads to the side and looked at Alice curiously.

"Eh? You don't even know your roles in the- MMMPPFFF!" Alice was cut off when Lavi covered her mouth.

"Please don't mind what your sister had said, Allen!" Lavi said, while trying to stop the squirming Alice. "She's sprouting nonsense as usual… she probably had another trick for you, Allen… like last time…" Lavi said nervously, though Allen and Lenalee didn't notice it.

"Oh… okay." Allen said before realizing what Lavi had just said. "Hey! You'll try to trick your brother to buy you expensive gifts again, are you?" he shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at her sister.

"MMMPPPFFFFF~!" Alice shouted at she shook her head. She tried removing Lavi's hand but to no avail.

"Well, see you later!" Lavi grinned as he dragged the struggling Alice away from the couple and disappeared from their sight. The royal couple sweatdropped.

"Well… that was weird…" Lenalee and Allen said in unison.

"So that's your older sister… she seems fine…" Lenalee said. _Except for being obsessive of Lavi…_ "How old is she?" she asked.

"Well, she's 3000 years older than me, so she's probably the same with Lavi and Kanda's age."

"That means she's about 18,000 years old, right?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah… before she went out a year ago, we celebrated her debut birthday here…" Allen said. He smiled as he offered his hand to Lenalee. "Shall we go to the piano room?"

"Sure! I would love to here you play!"

* * *

><p>Lavi pulled Alice into an empty room and locked the door. He lets go of Alice, who gave him a glare.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she shouted.

"You almost told them!" Lavi shouted. "You shouldn't have said it!"

"Why? Why can't I tell them when they literally have our fates in their hands? They have the right to know! Tell me why?"

"We can't tell them yet, Alice!" Lavi said as he looked away from Alice. "It's too risky."

"Too risky?" Alice scoffed. "Tell me the reason why, Lavi. I mean, if you look at our positions now, I'm literally your _wife_. Why can't you tell it to your Queen, oh my dear, _King of Mirrors_?" Alice smirked as Lavi's eye widen at his given title. Lavi's expression changed to that of an angry glare. "We. Just. Can't. Tell. Them. Yet." He hissed. "They'll probably know it by themselves anyway."

Alice sighed in defeat. "Fine." She rubbed her temples. "You just gave me a freaking ba- … I'm getting dizzy…" Alice walked towards the bed and laid down.

"Alice? Are you alright?" Lavi walked towards her.

Alice smirked as she pinned down Lavi on the bed. "You're the one that given me this! So better pay for the consequences!" she smiled mischievously.

Lavi gulped as he turned white again. _Oh no!_

* * *

><p>Allen opened the door as Lenalee walked in. The room was completely white with a single white piano in the middle.<p>

Allen closed the door and smiled. "This is my piano room. Uncle built this for me." He sat on the piano seat and gestured Lenalee to sit. Lenalee smiled as she sat down beside Allen.

"This is one of the first songs Uncle Neah taught me."

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite__  
><em>_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo__  
><em>_Hitotsu, futatsu to__  
><em>

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao__  
><em>_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no__  
><em>_Yume, yume__  
><em>

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni__  
><em>_Umareochita kagayaku omae__  
><em>_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga__  
><em>_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>Douka kono ko ni ai o<br>Tsunaida te ni KISU o_

Lenalee smiled and clapped her hands as Allen finished the last note. "You're good, Allen-kun!"

Allen blushed. "T-thanks, Lenalee."

Suddenly, they heard some shouting and the door burst opened. "ALLEN-SAMA~! LENALEE-SAMA~!" It was Miranda, crying her eyes out.

"Mi-miranda! W-what's wrong?" Lenalee said as she tried to calm the brunette down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to overhear it! I just got lost and when I hear some shoutings, I-…." Miranda started crying again. "I'm sorry I overheard Lavi-san and Alice-sama's conversation! It's my fault! I didn't know Alice-sama is pregnant!"

Silence…

"WHAT~?"

"I'm sorry~!" Miranda cowered.

"MY SISTER IS WHAT?" Saying that Allen was shock is an understatement. He couldn't believe it! His sister is pregnant, with LAVI'S CHILD! Lavi, his royal adviser, of all people. And here he thought, Lavi hated Alice because of her obsessiveness. But how can his sister be pregnant if they hadn't seen her in a year! Did she and Lavi met secretly? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

"Please tell us what happen, Miranda." Lenalee said calmly. Allen's sister is pregnant! But she knows Miranda the most, and she knows Miranda could have misinterpreted Lavi and Alice's conversation.

Miranda calmed down and looked at the couple. "Well…"

_~Flashback~_

_Miranda was walking down the halls, trying to find her master, Lenalee. She suddenly heard weird noises and decided to check it out. She saw Lavi pulling a snowy-haired girl into a room and locked it. Miranda was curious so she lean against the door._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she heard the woman shouted._

"_You almost told them!" Lavi shouted. "You shouldn't have said it!"_

What are they talking about? It sounded like they're hiding a secret…

"_Why? Why can't I tell them when they literally have our fates in their hands? They have the right to know! Tell me why?"_

"_We can't tell them yet, Alice!... It's too risky."Lavi said._

"_Too risky?" Alice scoffed. "Tell me the reason why, Lavi. I mean, if you look at our positions now, I'm literally your wife. Why can't you tell it to your Queen, oh my dear, King of Mirrors?"_

Gasp. Alice? I think I heard her before. She's Allen-sama's sister, right? Wife? Lavi-san's wife is Alice-sama? Then maybe their talking about…

"_We. Just. Can't. Tell. Them. Yet." He hissed. "They'll probably know it by themselves anyway."_

Who are they? Their families? Maybe they don't want to tell them something….

_Alice sighed in defeat. "Fine… You just gave me a freaking ba- … I'm getting dizzy…" Alice said. "Alice? Are you alright?" Lavi said worriedly._

Dizzy? Ba? Gasp. BABY! Maybe Alice-sama is pregnant! That's right! She must be pregnant!

"_You're the one that given me this! So better pay for the consequences!" Alice said as Miranda heard a thud on the bed. _

_Miranda gasped as she ran to find her master and her fiance to tell them what she heard._

_~End of Flashback~_

Allen's jaw dropped. He can't believe it. Lavi. Alice. Baby. Those three words shoudn't be in a sentence together! It's impossible! Lavi is so gonna get killed.

Lenalee, noticing Allen's reaction, tries to assure him. "Don't worry, Allen-kun. Maybe Miranda just misinterpreted their conversation. We can just ask Lavi and Alice-san ourselves to know the truth."

Allen blinked before nodding to Lenalee. "Yes. I think we should ask them ourselves."

And they set out to find Lavi and Alice.

* * *

><p>Miranda led them to the room where she heard Lavi and Alice. Allen was about to open the door when he heard Alice moaned.<p>

"Alice, let go of me so I can get out!" they heard Lavi shouted. Being curious, the trio leaned towards the door.

Alice giggled. "Come on, Lavi. You know you want it also…" she purred.

"No I don't. You've already done too much trouble. It'll be bad if they knew about this. They're gonna kill me you know!"

Allen's eyes furrowed at what his adviser had said. Are they really hiding the fact that his sister is pregnant?

"I won't let that happen. What kind of wife will I be? The Queen will never let her King die."

"_Wife_?" Allen can't take it anymore. "THAT'S IT!" he burst the door open only to find his sister and his adviser in a very awkward position. Alice was only wearing her underwear. She was under Lavi and had her arms wrapped around his neck. Lavi, on the other hand, had his shirt undone and had one of his hands on Alice's thighs while his lips are planted on Alice's neck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Allen shouted.

Lavi turned and saw a very frustrated Allen. He immediately let go of Alice. "A-allen, i-its not what you think!"

Alice pouted as Lavi let's go of her. She smirked before pulling Lavi's head down to her chest and moaned. "Don't mind my brother, Lavi. He should see it anyway, since he's getting married."

Both Allen and Lenalee blushed madly. "A-alice!"

Alice laughed and lets go of Lavi. "Your reactions are priceless. But-" she stops Lavi from getting up and sat on his lap. "You two should really know how to do this if you two ought to get married."

"A-alice, get off of me!" Lavi tried to escape but to no avail.

"So what do you want, little brother?" Alice said as she licked Lavi's neck, which sent the latter to shiver. "You're disturbing my _punishment session_ with my Lavi…"

Allen gulped as he saw his sister's glare, obviously annoyed of their disturbance. "W-we just wanted to know if y-you're…"

"If I'm what?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

Seeing Allen can't continue, Lenalee continued it. "If you're pregnant with Lavi's child?"

"WHAT~!" Lavi shouted

Alice smirked as she saw Lavi's reaction. She tightened her grip around Lavi's waist. "And what if I said yes?"

The whole room was silent after that.

* * *

><p><em>That's it~! I hope you liked it! Please review~!<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Guardian of Mirrors

_Hi! Another Chapter..._

_Sorry for the delay... I was busy again since school started, I barely have free time..._

_I'm sorry again!_

_DISCLAIMER: If I ever own -Man, every one will be laughing their heads off already..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Guardian of Mirrors<p>

S-I-L-E-N-C-E

Alice tried to contain her laughter but she couldn't. she couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Your faces were priceless!" Alice shouted as she rolled on the floor. "Do you really think I'll be ACTUALLY pregnant? And with Lavi's child? I didn't even see him for a year!"

"Ummm…" Lenalee was speechless.

"That was all a joke?" Allen shouted.

Lavi blinked after realizing Alice's joke. He sighed in relief. _'Thank God that was all a joke!'_

Alice noticed Lavi's sigh and started to smirk.

"Well, yes it's true! I'm not YET married to Lavi, but I will be soon." She grinned as she show off the white diamond ring on her left ring finger.

Allen's jaw dropped for the hundredth time that day.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" Lavi shouted.

Alice pouted as she looked at Lavi with sad eyes. "You mean you don't remember the night you proposed to me?" Alice inwardly smirked. Of course she just made that up. She just secretly made that ring from her elemental magic while she was rolling on the floor.

"I-I what?"

Alice pretended like she was about to cry. "You really are an idiot!" she shouted as she ran out of the room, crying.

"Alice, wait!" Lavi tried to run after her, but being a pureblood, Alice is was too fast for him.

Everyone glared at Lavi.

"Idiot." Allen said. "You dare to propose to my sister and you just forgot about it? I'm very disappointed with you, Lavi."

"Me too. You shouldn't forget those kinds of things!" Lenalee sighed as the royal couple walked out with Miranda, leaving Lavi alone.

* * *

><p>Alice ran out of the castle and into the grounds. When she was sure that no one was around, she started to wipe her tears. "Well, that was some good acting! I must say, I really am a good actress!"<p>

Not very far, she heard some sword swings. She smiled and clapped her hands. "Perfect timing! I better talk to my King's Guardian."

She followed the sounds to the Zen garden, where Kanda was practicing. He was doing a sword dance and he was doing it very accurate and gracefully. He took a deep breath and immediately he sensed someone behind him. He quickly turned around and place his cold blade near the person's throat.

Alice smirked. "As expected of my brother's royal knight."

Kanda removed his sword from Alice's throat and sheathed it. He gave Alice one glance before turning to walk away.

"Escaping me, eh?" Alice smirked as she ran passed Kanda and blocked his way. "I think you're forgetting that I'm the fastest in our clan. No one can escape from me so easily."

"What do you want?" Kanda glared at the pureblood.

"I just wanna see if you're awake already."

"What do you mean?"

Alice place a finger on her lips and winked. "Lotus flower."

Kanda's eyes widened and looked away from the Walker princess.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Stop denying it already! I can already see it, you know. You don't have to hide it from your Queen, Guardian of Mirrors."

Kanda looked at Alice in surprised. "You're the Elemental Queen?"

"Surprised, eh?" Alice looked at the knight with amusement. "Yes, I'm the Elemental Queen."

"Tch. Figures." Kanda said. "If that's all you're gonna say, then I'll leave."

"Actually, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"When did you woke up?"

"… the day… the Moon and Sun met…"

"I see… so that's when it all began…" Alice said. "Well, that's all!"

Kanda nodded and was about to leave when Alice suddenly added: "By the way, Lavi is the one you'll be serving. My Lavi is your King!"

Kanda went faster as he started to release a dark aura and muttered curse words at no one in particular.

"Well, he certainly is pissed about it…" Alice said as she went at the opposite to find _the others she needs to awaken._

* * *

><p>Unknown to Alice, someone from the castle was watching her conversation with Kanda.<p>

The shadowed figure smirked.

"It's starting already…" he said as looked at the chess pieces that lay in front of him. "The play has started."

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry its too short. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer...<em>

_I hope you like it, anyway!:)_

_Please review my story... I'll help me a lot and maybe I can update faster._


	8. Chapter 8: A Butterfly's Awakening

**_Hi guys! Merry Christmas, everyone~!_**

**_Here's my Christmas gift for you guys! Hope you like it~!_ _:)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Butterfly's Awakening<p>

Allen sighed in frustration for the nth time as they strolled down the halls of the castle.

Lenalee frowned. _'Maybe we should leave Allen-kun for a while, for him to let out his frustration… He's probably restraining it because we're here…'_ Lenalee cleared her throat to get Allen's attention. "Allen-kun, I think you need some time alone, so Miranda and I will leave you for a while."

"But-"

"See you later, Allen-kun!" Lenalee waved as she pulled Miranda to the opposite direction.

Allen sighed as he watched them disappear. "Lenalee's right. I'm too stressed about this. It's just Alice, Allen. You're used to her, so why are you feeling frustrated now?" Allen said to himself as he continued to walk down the hallways. Suddenly, he saw Kanda walking into the castle from the Zen Garden, looking pretty pissed off.

"I wonder what happened to make him so angry…" Allen said as he looked out of the window, only to see a white-haired woman smirking and giggling. Allen twitched in annoyance. "Just as I thought, it's HER again." Allen grumbled as he walked off to the opposite direction to avoid his sister. "When will she grow up?" he sighed.

* * *

><p>Alice giggled as she walked out of the Zen Garden. As she walked down the hallways, she noticed everyone she meets blushes as soon as they see her. Alice was confused. "What's making them so flustered?"<p>

"Your clothes. What else?" someone said. Suddenly, a mirror beside Alice turned into liquid and formed the shape of a man. Alice raised an eyebrow as the silver figure transformed into General Cross Marian. Cross smirked and wolf-whistled as he gestured Alice to look down.

"Oh." She said as she saw herself only wearing her underwear with a piece of blanket covering her up. "I forgot to wear back my clothes after that _scene_ with Lavi…"

"You're causing a commotion, Elemental Queen."

Alice eyed at Cross. "You're awake?"

Cross shrugged. "Maybe." He bowed. "I'm Cross Marian, the Magician."

Alice snorted. "The _DRUNK_ Magician, if you ask me."

Cross snapped his fingers and Alice instantly had her clothes back on. The redhead smirked and bowed. "See you later, Your Highness." Then, he disappeared.

"Hmph. Cocky bastard as always." Alice said as she went on with her walk.

* * *

><p>Lenalee and Miranda were walking around the Walker grounds when Lenalee noticed a huge lake. She smiled and ran towards it.<p>

"Look, Miranda!" Lenalee said as she ran ahead.

"W-wait, L-lenalee-sama!" Miranda shouted as she ran after her master.

When Lenalee reached the lake, she immediately took off her boots and soaked her feet into the cold water. She moaned and smiled. "Ahhh…. It's so relaxing."

Finally, Miranda caught up with Lenalee. "L-lenalee-sama…" Miranda panted. "You ran too fast! You really are the fastest in our clan." She said as she sat on the grass.

Lenalee giggled. "Sorry, Miranda. I just got fascinated by this lake, and by instinct, ran here."

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and Lenalee heard a strange sound. It sounded like water drops, slowly dropping into a pool of water.

"Did you hear that, Miranda?" Lenalee looked around, trying to find where the sound came from.

"Hear what?" Miranda looked around, not knowing what her master was looking for.

_Drop. Drop. Drop._

"There it is again! Can't you hear it?"

Miranda shook her head.

_Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop._

Lenalee tracked the sound. She looked at the lake and saw the fog around it was slowly disappearing. She gasped as she saw a huge statue of a goddess in the middle of the lake. The sound was coming from there.' _She has to go there. She has too.' _Is what her instincts tell her. Lenalee, looking as if in a trance, suddenly strip down her clothes.

"Lenalee-sama! What are you doing?!" Miranda shouted in panic.

Lenalee didn't seem to hear Miranda and continue to walk into the lake, towards the statue.

"Lenalee-sama! Wait! It's too deep there!"

As Lenalee reached the middle of the lake and was about to reach the outreached hand of the goddess, she woke up from her trance. Her eyes widen as she sank down the lake, as if someone was pulling her down. As she went deeper, she felt that she was slowly losing consciousness.

Several scenes suddenly started appearing in her mind. She was in a dark forest. As she continues to go deeper, she saw a woman. The woman looked like the statue of the goddess. She was all alone and jumps from tree to tree using her stiletto boots.

'_Dark Boots?!'_ Lenalee gasped and ran into the forest to follow the woman. The scene fast forwarded. Days, weeks, years passed and slowly, the goddess went insane because of loneliness. Lenalee can't help but pity the woman. She was also on the verge of becoming insane once, for she thought she was alone. If it weren't for her brother, Komui, who helped her recover, she would probably be insane right now, trying to kill herself.

The scene changes to a boy- no, a man lost in the forest. His clothing was ragged and his hair was long and white. When the goddess arrived, the man turned around and Lenalee's eyes widened. The man looked just like an older version of Allen, from his eyes to the scar. The goddess smiled and offered her hand. The man took it and was guided by the goddess out of the forest.

The scene changes again.

"_Will you come with me?" the man asked. "If you come with me, you won't be lonely anymore."_

"_I can't." the goddess said with a sad smile. "I have to stay and take care of this forest."_

"_I'll come and visit you often, then… for you." Then the man kissed the goddess' forehead._

The scene changes to the time where the couple was happy. Lenalee smiled as she watches them play together, laugh together, smile together.

"_I love you." The Clown said._

_The goddess smiled. "I love you, too." Then, they share a passionate kiss._

Lenalee was so happy it ended happily, or so she thought. The scene changed and the whole forest was covered by dark matter. The lovers were in the middle of the forest, backing off from a huge man with a permanent grin on his face. The Millennium Earl. The Earl chuckled as he stabbed the Clown in the heart when he shielded the goddess from the attack. Lenalee clutch her chest as she felt a pang of pain and fell backwards. The goddess screamed in agony and Lenalee covered her ears from the mind-breaking scream that's echoing in her head.

'_Lenalee…Lenalee…' _She heard someone called her. She looked up and saw a bright flash of light.

* * *

><p>"LENALEE! LENALEE!" Allen called out as he carried his fiancée out of the water. "LENALEE! WAKE UP!"<p>

Lenalee groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Allen smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank God, you're alright!"

But Lenalee didn't reply, instead, she place both her arms on his shoulders and pulled him down to a tight hug.

"L-lenalee!" Allen blushed madly.

"I missed you, my beloved… my Clown… my Moon…" Lenalee murmured as she lose consciousness again.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked and heard Lenalee yawned.

"A-allen-sama, we better hurry." Miranda said, flustered. "Lenalee-sama is still naked."

Allen blushed ten shades of red as he tried to ran as fast as he can to the castle, cautiously trying NOT to looked down Lenalee's naked body.

In a huge hallow room; there stood a very huge balance scale and a clock. A short old man was watching it as the scales move sideways and the clock's long hand pointed at sun on top. The old man, Bookman, nodded to himself. "So the Sun has awaken… Now what's left is the Moon, so the Play could reach its climax." Bookman said.

"So you're him, huh?"

Bookman turned around and saw Alice leaning on the wall, smirking.

"So who are the others, Guardian of the Scales?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merry Christmas~! ;)<em>**


	9. Chapter 9: Who Are They?

_Hey Guys! _

_This will be a** VERY SHORT** chapter, so I'm very sorry... but hope you guys will enjoy this chapter... _

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Who Are They?<p>

Lightning and thunder boomed the heavens as huge waves crashed into the large island surrounded by darkness and akuma. It was Noah Island, home of the Noahs. In the middle of the island, stands a huge castle called "The Box" or "The Ark". In one of its dark halls, a girl with spiky blue hair and wears a lolita outfit, walks down, licking a lollipop while twirling an umbrella.

"R-Road-sama!" The umbrella said. "P-Please stop, Road-sama, lero! I'm g-getting dizzy, lero!"

"Mou!" Road pouted. "I'm bored, Lero! Do something~" Road whined as twirled the umbrella faster.

"LERO~!"

Road entered a huge door and found herself in a lounge. "Mou, I wanna see Lavi and Allen again…" Road mumbled.

"It's been too long since you've seen those two."

Road looked up and saw a man with long wavy hair, smiling at her.

"Long before you've awakened, Sadistic Dreamer."

Road smiled and ran to hugged the man. "Tyki~! You're back! I missed you!"

Tyki chuckled as the girl let him go. "Nice to see you too, Road." Tyki said. "I see you're VERY bored in here."

"Well, I'm literally trapped in here. Earl-tama won't let me go out… yet."

Tyki smirked. "Don't worry, you'll be getting out soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Their awakening has already started. The King and Queen are already on the throne and their subjects are one bye one, waking up."

Road gave out a dark smile. "I see… Well then, I guess I'll be seeing them sooner that I expected."

"Speaking of that Cheating Boy-" Road sweatdropped at the mention of Allen's nickname. _'He still hasn't moved on from their last game?!' _"-I heard he gained himself a very beautiful fiancée. The Butterfly of the Darkness, Lenalee Lee."

"The Princess of the Lee Clan?!" Road pouted. "She may be beautiful, but she doesn't deserve MY Allen!"

"Don't be too possessive, Road." Tyki tried to calmed her down. "After all, the Princess has more right to marry that short prince than you."

Road flinched. Tyki bit his lip. _'Shit! Wrong choice of words, Idiot!'_

"Who's side are you anyway?!" Road shouted as she glared at the older Noah and walked off.

"This is really bad! I have to do something! If my brother finds out I made Road cry, I won't live to see tomorrow!" Tyki frantically ran trying to where Road head off to.

* * *

><p>Lenalee opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She stared at the ceiling before she remembered what happened.<p>

'_Oh right, Walker… I was with Miranda… and then…'_ she thought. A flash of white, a warm smile…

'_Allen-kun… My Moon…'_

She frowned when she suddenly remembered that the Walker Prince doesn't remember anything yet.

'_But he will remember soon… right?'_

* * *

><p>"A-Alice-sama!" Bookman said, looking very surprised to see the Walker Princess leaning on the doorway.<p>

"So you're the Guardian of the Scales, huh?" Alice said as she walked forward. "Tell me, who are the others?"

Bookman blinked before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you… yet"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"It's in the cycle, Your Majesty, I cannot go against the power of the Stage."

Alice sighed. It seems she won't be getting any answers from him. "Oh well… see you…" Alice turned her heel and walked off.

"I'm sorry, Alice-sama, but the Queen cannot know now… not until _HE_ wakes up…" Bookman said as he continued to stare at the huge clock.

* * *

><p><em>Okay~ hope you enjoyed this very short chapter! Don't worry, the next one's gonna be long~<em>

_See you soon!_


	10. Chapter 10: We Belong Together

_Here's another chapter for you guys~_

_Hope you'll enjoy it! :)_

_DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own -Man_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: We Belong Together<p>

Lenalee sat up and looked around the room. Everything was…

"Gray…" Lenalee mumbled.

Lenalee continued to look around when she noticed a huge portrait hanging above the fireplace. It was a young Allen, smiling, while riding a white horse. Behind him was a young girl with spiky blue hair, embracing him. Lenalee felt a pang of jealousy as she glared at the girl.

"I wonder who she is…" she said as she noticed the familiar red roses and a small piano in the corner of the room. Lenalee smiled. "This must be Allen-kun's room…"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the said white-haired prince. "Ah! Lenalee, you're awake."

Lenalee smiled. "Sorry if I've caused some trouble."

Allen shook his head as he sat down beside Lenalee. "No, it's fine. I'm glad you're alright."

Lenalee looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Allen-kun…"

Allen looked at her and remembered what she said back at the lake.

'_I missed you, my beloved… my Clown… my Moon…' _

"Lenalee… about what you said at the lake earlier…"

Lenalee smiled and placed a hand on her (beloved)'s cheek. "You'll find out what I meant soon enough… my Moon…"

Allen slowly grabbed her hand and kissed it. He wasn't truly satisfied with what she said, but if she said he'll find out soon, he will wait for it. "If you say so, Lenalee…"

* * *

><p>Alice yawned as she continued to walk down the halls. She had her arms up behind her head and held a bored expression. "I'm sooo bored…" she mumbled. "I want my Lavi…"<p>

Just then, Lavi came out of a corner. The redhead bunny really has a perfect timing! Alice's eyes sparkled as she dashed towards the rabbit. Lavi, seeing who was headed his way at full speed, shrieked and ran as fast as he can.

"La~vi~ Come to your A~li~ce~" Alice said as ran after Lavi, arms wide open, ready to glomp the man at anytime.

"What's with you anyway?!" Lavi shouted as he took a turn to the grounds. "Why are you so obsessed with me?!"

"It's because-" Alice smirked as she used her vampire speed and caught the rabbit, embracing him. "-I-love-you." She whispered in his ears.

Lavi blushed and shivered as he felt the Princess's hot breath on his neck. He immediately removed her hands from him and backed away. "W-what? T-that's i-impossible! Y-you hate me, since the first time we've met!" Lavi stuttered as he remembered what happened during their first meeting.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ne, ne, Allen~ let's play!" Lavi said as pulled Allen up. They were in the gardens and both of them looked younger. _

"_B-but I still have to study." Allen said._

_Lavi grinned. "You can study later! You're the prince! You can do anything you want. You're free!"_

_Allen smiled and was about to agree with Lavi when Alice came out, a frown adorning her beautiful young face. "ALLEN!" She shouted._

_Allen flinched and looked at her with scared eyes. "A-Alice-nee-sama…"_

"_Didn't Father tell you to study? Go back inside and do so!" Alice shouted._

_Allen flinched again. "Ye-yes, Alice-nee-sama!" Allen said as he ran back into the castle._

"_Tch." Alice made an annoyed expression before turning to Lavi. She gave him a deadly glare. "Flithy little brat. Don't be so carefree and cocky just because my brother's your best friend. You can't do anything you want here." Alice said before turning her heel and walked away. _

_Lavi was left alone as he watched the princess's back disappeared. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Lavi blinked as he returned to the present time, only to see Alice giving him a small, but sad smile.

"A-Alice?"

"I was lying back then… I never hated you…"

"Huh?"

Alice let out a small laugh. "Why don't you use your power, King of Mirrors? Your mirrors reveals one's true heart, right?"

Lavi bit his lip. He wants to do it, but at the same time, he doesn't want to.

"What's wrong, Lavi? Afraid of what you might see?"

Lavi looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Oh I see now…" Alice mumbled. "You're afraid to love…"

Lavi flinched as Alice's words struck through him.

"Because you're a Bookman, one who keeps our history, you must have no close ties with anyone… because everyone disappears through history… that's why you're afraid to love…"

Alice moved forward and hugged the redhead. Lavi was surprised at the sudden gesture.

"It's okay… I'll wait until you're ready to see my heart… besides…" she lets him go and looked at him in the eyes. "… we have forever, right?" she smiled.

Lavi smiled and nodded. Alice giggled and smirked as she tip-toed and stole a kiss from Lavi's lips. And of course, the rabbit froze. Alice backed away and winked. "I'm not obsessed or anything. I just fell in love with my King, that's all. We belong together, Lavi!" Alice said as she ran off, leaving Lavi frozen at the same spot she left him years ago.

* * *

><p>Allen opened his eyes as sun shined through his window. He was about to get up when he felt a weight on top of him. It was Lenalee, hugging his chest. Allen blushed as he remembered Lenalee stayed in his room for the night. Allen slowly moved, trying not to wake the girl, who was using him as a pillow, up, but failed when Lenalee groaned and fluttered her eyes opened.<p>

"Sorry, I woke you up." Allen said.

Lenalee got up and shook her head. "It's not your fault."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Lavi and Miranda.

Miranda blushed immediately upon seeing the couple while Lavi grinned.

"Wow! You worked so fast, Allen, getting on third base this early in your relationship! Nice job!" Lavi said as he gave Allen thumbs up.

"W-We're s-sorry! W-We didn't mean to interrupt!" Miranda shouted and ran off.

The couple blushed and quickly removed their hands from each other.

"I-It's not what it seems!" Allen defended. "Lenalee just slept in here for the night! Nothing happened!"

Lavi mischievously eyed at his master. "Really?"

The couple nodded furiously. "Really."

Lavi eyed at them for a few seconds before sighing. "Damn. I thought you're already in third base, Allen. And you call yourself a man?" Lavi mumbled.

"Shut up, Lavi!" Allen shouted. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm just doing my duty of waking you up." Lavi shrug his shoulders. "Anyways, breakfast will be ready soon." He said as he walked off.

"Well, I guess we have to get ready, then." Lenalee said as she got up and head towards the door. "See you later, Allen-kun…"

Allen smiled. "See you, Lenalee."

Lenalee disappeared and Allen headed to his closet. He opened the door when a puff of smoke came out. "What the-?!"

"Hey, Stupid." It was General Cross.

Allen coughed as he stood up. "What the hell are you doing in my closet?!"

"Nothing… just checking out if you've made a move on the princess already." Cross said as he lit his cigarette.

Allen blushed. "Don't smoke in my room!" Allen shouted.

"Anyways…" Cross looked at Allen in the eyes. "The play is already starting. It's time to wake up, boy."

"Wha-?"

And in a puff of smoke, Cross disappeared.

Allen frowned. _'The play is starting? Time to wake up? What is he talking about?'_

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it~<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Training

_I'm back minna-san~ *dodges the incoming tomatoes* I'm really sorry~ I'm so sorry~ I'm sooo late~ I'm on my graduating year, so I've been really busy, since there's a LOT of pressure~ I really hope you forgive me~_

_This chapter isn't too much, but I hope you'll like it!_

_Disclaimer: When did I ever own -Man?!_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Training<p>

'_What does Master mean by that?'_

It's been days since _that_ incident (A/N: See previous chapters) and Allen still can't get Cross' words off his mind. To top it off, Lenalee seems to change these past few days.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted, making Allen blinked and remove his attention from his thoughts. The vampire princess ran towards him and smiled.

"H-hey Lenalee." Allen said. For some reason, he feels kind of awkward when he's around Lenalee now.

Lenalee giggled and linked her arms with him.

Allen blushed at the sudden action but didn't remove his arm either.

Lenalee has been quite clear of her feelings for her soon-to-be mate and isn't afraid to show it, except when Komui's around. She knows how scary her brother's sister complex can be.

"LENALEE!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear, the beret-wearing King appeared out of nowhere and ran towards his beloved sister.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee said as she immediately let go of Allen.

Allen inwardly frowned at the action but completely forgotten about it when he was met by Komui's cold stare. Allen gulped as he slowly distanced himself from the siblings.

"I-I must excuse myself for now…" he said, not meeting the eyes of the siblings. "I remembered Lavi wants to meet me. See you later." And he was immediately out of sight.

Lenalee sighed and pouted. "Nii-san…" she whined. "You scared Allen-kun!"

"But Lenalee!" Komui protested. "He might do something to you, like take your purity or something."

"He has every right to do what he wants with me. We're getting married soon, Nii-san! You must understand that THAT DAY will come, one way or another."

"But-"

Lenalee ignored her brother's continuous rants and protests and walked off.

* * *

><p>Allen stopped running, held his knees and sighed in relief.<p>

'_Komui-san is REALLY scary!'_

"Oi, Moyashi."

Allen flinched at the nickname. He looked up and glared at the long-haired samurai.

"ITS. ALLEN." The prince said, emphasizing his name.

"Tch." Kanda glared down as well.

"What do you want?"

"You've been slacking off for two weeks." Kanda said. "You should be training, not flirting."

Allen blinked before realizing what his personal knight had said. How can he forget? They're in the middle of a war against a clan of demons who controls akuma, and here he was, forgetting that fact and just have fun with Lenalee.

"Oh shit! How could I forget?!" he shouted. "I'll start training right now." He said as he dashed off to the training grounds.

"Tch… stupid Moyashi." Kanda said and walked to the opposite direction. He continued walking for a few minutes when he abruptly stopped, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Damn it. I still have to tell the Princess and that Usagi to go down and train too. What's with people these days, anyway? Did just forgot we're in the middle of a war?" he grumbled under his breath as he turned around the other way.

* * *

><p>(AN: Still can't write fight scenes. Please bear with me…)

Allen panted and deactivated his Crowned Clown as the last dummy falls to the ground.

"Damn it. I'm slower than last time."

"Want to fight me?"

Allen turned and saw Lenalee smiling at him.

"How about it, Allen-kun?"

"But Lenalee-"

"No buts, Allen." Lavi appeared and slung an arm on Allen's shoulders. "Lenalee's pretty strong."

"Indeed Moyashi." Kanda said from a corner (ignoring Allen's glares). "Sparring with the princess will help you improve your speed and also Lenalee's strength."

Lenalee giggled and activated her Dark Boots. "So are you ready, Allen-kun?"

Lavi backed away as the prince activated his weapon. Allen nodded. Taking that as a signal, Lenalee smirked as she jumped up and suddenly disappeared from Allen's sight, only to end up in the air above her fiancé, ready to knock him out.

Allen sensed her and quickly blocked her attack before it even hit his face. Allen smirked. "You're fast, Lenalee."

"You're up against the fastest vampire in our realm, Moyashi-chan." Lavi said with a grin, while watching at the side with Kanda. "This will be a good training for both of you."

Allen smirked wider. "Well then, even though you're my fiancée, Lenalee, I will not hold back."

"So would I, Allen-kun." Lenalee gave a wide grin, accepting the challenge. "Let's have some fun, ne?"

Allen nodded in reply as they continued sparring.

* * *

><p>Allen fell down to his knees, panting, as he deactivated his weapon. "You're… really… good, Lenalee."<p>

Lenalee landed slowly and smiled. "So were you, Allen-kun."

"Wow!" Lavi shouted as he and Kanda walked towards the couple. "You guys were FREAKISHLY AWESOME. You two can make a great team. I can't wait to see you in action in the battlefield!" Lavi said, with his eyes twinkling.

"The Usagi is right. You two are at par with each other. I can see the improvement, especially with you, Moyashi." Kanda said, averting his eyes away from the three vampires. "You immediately coped up with Lenalee's speed, which is merely impossible the first time you encounter the Dark Boots up close. That was really commendable."

Lavi smirked and nudged Kanda teasingly by the elbow. 'Eh~ did the great Yuu-chan just praised little Moyashi-chan?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Allen and Kanda shouted. Lenalee laughed as the crazy vampires run after a screaming Lavi, ready to kill the poor redhead as soon as they catch him.

"Boys will be boys." Lenalee smiled as she watched as chaos ensues.

* * *

><p>Okay~ That's all for now... I promise I'll update soon (which would probably means next month?)<p> 


End file.
